


You Pushed Me

by boomsherlocka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Sometimes Kent is very rude to Alexei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have complicated feelings about Kent Parson

 

Sometimes Kent is very rude to Alexei. Snipping at him, pushing all of the wrong buttons, trying to get him riled up and angry. It doesn't work, which makes Kent even angrier. Kent curses him, calls him names, begging for a fight that Alexei will not give him.

Alexei lets him vent, patient and silent, until Kent slumps down beside him on the sofa. Until he curls around him slowly, inch by inch, until he is draped in Alexei's lap, face buried in his neck as Alexei smooths his hands down Kent's back and whispers sweet nothings in Russian into Kent's hair.

Alexei wants to ask why Kent fights him so much. Why he does not think he deserves tenderness, as he so often says when he gets like this. He wants to ask who has told Kent this in the past, who has told him that he is not worth affection. He wants to ask why Kent believes this so absolutely, but he does not ask. Instead he holds him, kisses him, and takes special time to remind Kent that he is there, and that he's not leaving until Kent tells him to. Until Kent wants him to.

“I don't deserve you,” Kent says, his lips brushing against the scruff of Alexei's beard. “I could never deserve you, you realize that, right?”

“Is a good thing,” Alexei replies, “that we do not get what we deserve, yes?”

Kent is used to this answer, but it doesn't mean that he is any closer to accepting it.

Alexei will not give up until he accepts it.

 

 

 

Sometimes Kent is nothing but bravado. This is close to Alexei's favorite version of him. He is brash. He is the center of the universe, and it is in these times that Alexei understands how he became Captain of the Aces so easily. People listen to him. Admire him. Look up to him. Want to be him. And this version of Kent Parson understands exactly why.

He is worth it. He knows he is.

This Kent is the one who wants to party until the wee hours of the morning, take selfies with everyone who wants one with a devilish look in his eyes. This is the Kent who drinks too much and laughs too loud and touches easily.

This is the Kent who fucks him, instead of getting fucked. The one who's touch is firm but sure, never hesitating, never second guessing what he wants.

This Kent is fun to play with, the careful push and pull between them something that Alexei adores. Kent is affectionate like this, flirty and open and breathtaking.

This Kent doesn't scoff when Alexei tells him that he loves him. He only smiles, turns pink, and shrugs. “I know,” he'll say. “Who wouldn't?”

Alexei doesn't have an answer to that question.

 

 

 

Sometimes Kent will use any excuse to touch Alexei. Sometimes it's gentle touches, but more often than not its punches. They are not painful, especially the ones that Kent lands to his chest. The look on Kent's face when he hits him is a complicated one: his brows are furrowed like he's upset but he has a smile on his face.

“Why you looking at me like this?” Alexei asks him one day when Kent has pounded his chest with closed fists.

“Because I'm mad at you,” Kent replies, and Alexei settles his hands on Kent's hips, holding him there against his body.

Alexei scoffs at this, even as Kent punches his pectoral muscle again. “What did I do?” Alexei asks him, a small smile on his face as he watches Kent frown in thought.

“I'm mad at you for being so cute,” Kent finally says, resting his forehead against Alexei's broad breastbone.

“This is silly reason to be mad,” Alexei says, shaking his head as he presses a kiss to Kent's sweet-smelling hair. “You need better reason to beat me up.”

“It's like hitting a brick wall, I doubt you even feel it,” Kent says as he looks up into Alexei's face, and if Alexei wasn't already gone he would be based on just that look alone.

Kent must see these thoughts on his face because he smirks, pleased with himself.

Alexei loves it when Kent is pleased with himself. It's a good look on him.

 

 

 

Sometimes Kent is quiet, curled up on his sofa with Kit on his chest, Eyelids heavy as Alexei massages his feet. He is plaint and calm. Conversation is easy, and Alexei loves this Kent the most. This soft Kent who isn't afraid to ask for affection from him. The one who is at ease with himself and comfortable with silence.

He lets out soft sounds as Alexei strokes his long fingers over the bumps and ridges of his ankles, the gentle arch of his feet, the knobs of his toes. Kent is as languid as Kit, just as content to be pet as she is.

The line of his body is beautiful in the sunlight that streams through the large bay window of Kent's Vegas apartment and Alexei loves him, loves him, loves him.

Alexei knows without a doubt that he wants to keep Kent, keep all of him. Every incarnation, every facet, every second. He has worked hard to find his way into Kent's guarded heart, and he won't waste the opportunity that he has been given.

He knows that they have a way to go, but it is worth it. Kent Parson is worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is 100% inspired by Alessia Cara's Song "I'm Yours" It's so Kent Parson. 
> 
> Some nerve you have  
> To break up my lonely  
> And tell me you want me  
> How dare you march into my heart?  
> Oh, how rude of you  
> To ruin my miserable  
> And tell me I'm beautiful  
> 'Cause I wasn't looking for love, no  
> Nobody asked you to get me attached to you  
> In fact you tricked me  
> And I wasn't trying to fall in love but, boy, you pushed me  
> So all that I'm asking  
> Is that you handle me with caution  
> 'Cause I don't give myself often  
> But I guess I'll try today
> 
> 'Cause I've had my heart  
> Broken before  
> And I promised I would never let me hurt anymore  
> But I tore down my walls  
> And opened my doors  
> And made room for one  
> So, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> But I tore down my walls  
> And opened my doors  
> And made room for one  
> So, baby, I'm yours
> 
> I'm mad at you  
> For being so cute  
> And changing my mood  
> And altering my route  
> What's wrong with you?  
> You make me sick for being so perfect  
> What did I do?  
> What can I do, oh?  
> And I wasn't trying  
> To melt this heart of iron  
> But the way you hold me makes the old me pass away  
> And I would be lying  
> If I said I wasn't scared to fall again  
> But if you promise me you'll catch me  
> Then it's okay
> 
> 'Cause I've had my heart  
> Broken before  
> And I promised I would never let me hurt anymore  
> But I tore down my walls  
> And opened my doors  
> And made room for one  
> So, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> Oh, baby, I'm yours  
> But I tore down my walls  
> And opened my doors  
> And made room for one  
> So, baby, I'm yours
> 
> Oh, I hate that I  
> Spend my days just wasting time day dreaming 'til I see you again  
> I'm not used to this  
> Oh, I used to be so used to boys just using me  
> For you to be you to me  
> Feels new to me  
> 'Cause I usually cheer for the bad side  
> Love under a bad sign  
> So it makes me mad I'm  
> Falling again  
> Falling again


End file.
